Wrath of the foxes
by Moonstreak
Summary: This is my first fanfic, I know the title doesnt make sense, but it will over the course of many moons Rated T for future romance and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, heres my disclaimer thingy!!**

I do not own warriors

ALLEIGIANCES

Snowclan

Leader

-Whitestar- a snowy white she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice-Strongpaw- a very strong brown tabby tom

Deputy

-Stormclaw- ginger furred tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat

-Honeypelt- a lovely golden she-cat with a golden pelt

Apprentice- Spottedpaw-a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

-Firepelt- Fiery orange tomcat with green eyes

Apprentice- Mistypaw

-Dapplepelt- pretty tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Bluepaw/ Bluefur

-Lionclaw- Dark Brownish orange tomcat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Silverpaw

-Bluefur- a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

-Stonefoot- a dark gray tomcat with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Foxpaw

Queens

Lilaccloud-Black she-cat with white

Kits- Icekit, Jaykit, Hazelkit

- Whiteheart- a white she-cat with grayish tinge

Kits- Specklekit, Tawnykit, Brackenkit

Elders

-Mouseear- a small brown she-cat with one gray ear

TreeClan

Leader

- Mossstar- a brown tabby tom

Deputy

-Ravenclaw- black tomcat with white fur at the tip of his tail

Apprentice-Thornpaw Medicine Cat

-Hazeltail- Golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Mudpelt

Warriors

-Flametooth- a pretty orange she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Goldenpaw

-Longclaw- brown tabby tom with unusually long claws

Apprentice- Specklepaw

-Nightpelt- Black she-cat with green eyes

- Swiftheart- really fast white tomcat

Queens

-Roseheart-lovely tortoiseshell she-cat

Kits- Applekit, Molekit, Silverkit, Tumblekit

-Belltail- Beautiful Black she-cat

Kits-Snowkit Whitekit, Bramblekit,

Apprentices

-Thornpaw-Grey tomcat

-Goldenpaw- pretty she-cat with a pelt like the sun

-Mudpelt- muddy brown tomcat with white chest

-Specklepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Sunclan Leader

-Spottedstar a white she-cat with brown flecks

Apprentice- Cherrypaw- A pretty white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy Cinderfur- a dark gray tomcat with green eyes Medicine Cat

-Hollyseed-Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes like a holly bush

Apprentice- Poppypaw- A black she-cat with white chest

Warriors

-Sunpelt – beautiful ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Yellowpaw - Whitish yellow she-cat with blue eyes

- Duststorm- grayish brown tom

-Streamheart- unnaturally beautiful silver-ish gray she-cat

- Apprentice- Riverpaw- A brown tomcat with amber eyes

-Whitetail- Ginger tom with white fur at the tip of his tail

Queens -Brindleheart- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat 

Kits- Volekit, Mousekit, Cinderkit, Lionkit,

Elders

Heavyfoot- once strong black tom

MoonClan

Leader -Ravenstar- Jet black tom with yellow eyes, on last life 

Deputy

-Starfur-Black she-cat with white flecks on her pelt

Medicine Cat

- Sparrowflight- a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice-Quietpaw- a small white tom that has only spoken a couple times in his life

Warriors

- Mosstail- a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice- Redpaw- A ginger tom with reddish flecks on his pelt

- Runningfur- Black she-cat with amber eyes

-Riverstone- Grey she-cat with slick fur

-Graywhisker- Dark gray tomcat with blue eyes

Apprentice - Blackpaw- Black tom with yellow eyes, son of Ravenstar

-Needlestripe- Ginger tom with darker ginger stripes down his pelt

- Reedfang- Lovely ginger she-cat with white stripe in the middle of her chest

Queens

Clovertail- Lovely tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Kits: Gorsekit, Owlkit, Sagekit

Runningbrook- Unnaturally pretty brown tabby she-cat

Kits: Brownkit, Whisperkit, Oakkit

Rainclan 

Leader

-Shallowstar-brown tabby she-cat with blue-ish gray tinge around paws

Deputy

-Molefur- brownish gray tom, blue eyes

Medicine Cat

-Yewheart – white tom with dark green eyes

Apprentice-Frondpaw

Warriors

-Adderstrike-Black tom with dark orange eyes

Apprentice-Volepaw

-Pondfur- creamy brown she-cat

-Lightfoot-a ginger she-cat with white feet

Apprentice-Rainpaw

-Brownfur-tom with brown pelt, amber eyes

Apprentice- Shrewpaw

Queens

-Cloudfur- a lovely white she-cat, mother of Adderstrike's kits; Kits: Eaglekit, Starkit, and Turtlekit

-Leafwhisker-Pretty calico brown she-cat, very playful; kits: Peachkit, Brindlekit, Flowerkit, and Volekit

-Applecreek-Creamy white she-cat, unusually purple eyes, kits: Firekit, Flykit, Tigerkit, and Russetkit

Elders

-Blackstorm- grayish black tom, former deputy

-Oakstream- Muddy brown tom with orange eyes, former medicine cat

Cats outside Clans

Fuzz- a fluffy gray tabby she-cat

Ice- White tom rogue

Wheat- a golden loner, good friends of Sunclan


	2. Chapter 1: In Snowclan

Chapter 1

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under Treebranch for a clan meeting," yowled Whitestar, leader of Snowclan.

"What is it now?" growled Lionclaw, who had been on dusk and dawn patrol making sure there were no intruders, and hadn't slept since sunhigh yesterday.

"It's my warrior ceremony!" exclaimed Bluepaw happily as she scampered beneath Big Tree.

When she saw that every cat was there, Whitestar called, "Bluepaw, come up to High Treebranch". Bluepaw's heart soared with pride as she jumped from branch to branch and finally made it to High Treebranch, by Whitestar's den. Then, Whitestar yowled,

"I, Whitestar, leader of Snowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the way of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Whitestar turned to Bluepaw and meowed, "Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Bluepaw's voice shook as she answered, "I do."

"Then by the powers of CloudClan," Whitestar continued, "I give you your warrior name, Bluepaw. From this moment on you will be known as Bluefur. CloudClan honors your courage and your loyalty, and welcomes you as a full warrior of SnowClan." Whitestar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on the top of Bluefur's head and Bluefur licked her shoulder respectfully. "Bluefur! Bluefur! Bluefur!" Spottedpaw and Silverpaw yowled. Soon the rest of the clan joined in. After Bluefur's warrior ceremony, Bluefur went to the nursery, which was under the roots of Big Tree.

"Congratulations," purred Bluefur's mother, Lilaccloud, as Bluefur stepped through the brambles that guarded the nursery during attacks.

"Hi Bluepaw," squeaked Icekit, Lilaccloud's daughter, as she tumbled into Bluefur's leg.

"I'm Bluefur now," purred Bluefur.

"Okay, then hi Bluefur!" Icekit squeaked.

"Jaykit, Hazelkit, come see Bluefur," called Lilaccloud.

"Hi Bluefur!" mewed Jaykit and Hazelkit as they popped up from behind a root.

"They are really getting too old for the nursery," Lilaccloud sighed. "They've almost reached their sixth moons, right?" asked Bluefur.

"Yes, I wonder who their mentors will be," replied Lilaccloud.

"I'm going to ask Whitestar if I can mentor one of them," Bluefur told her.

"Good idea," Lilaccloud mewed. Bluefur padded out of the nursery and over to Whitestar, who was sharing tongues with Stormclaw, which means they were grooming each other.

"Whitestar, Icekit, Jaykit, and Hazelkit will reach their 6th moons tomorrow, and I was wondering if I could mentor one of them," Bluefur mewed.

"Okay, would you like to mentor Hazelkit?" asked Whitestar.

"Oh yes, that would be great!" purred Bluefur happily.

"All right, their apprentice ceremony will be held tomorrow," Whitestar mewed.

"Ok!" mewed Bluefur happily as she went to the fresh-kill pile. As Bluefur was picking something out to eat, someone came up behind her.

"Hi Bluefur, would you like to share with me?" asked Stonefoot shyly as he was holding a snowy white rabbit in his mouth.

"Sure," mewed Bluefur.

"Ok," purred Stonefoot happily as they lay down and started to eat. As Stonefoot and Bluefur were eating, Lilaccloud observed them.

"They would make good mates," Lilaccloud thought to herself, Meanwhile Stonefoot and Bluefur were nearly finished eating, and Stonefoot asked,

"Are you going to mentor one of Lilaccloud's kits?"

"I think so," replied Bluefur. When they were finished eating, they shared tongues.

That night while Bluefur was keeping watch, she had a vision. Willowpelt, the former deputy who had been killed in a battle against Treeclan, walked up to her and mewed,

"CloudClan has chosen you for this prophecy; the kin of the Bluestone will unite the clans together in a great battle against a strong enemy." Just then, Bluefur heard a fox screech in the distance.

"What does that mean?" mewed Bluefur, as Willowpelt faded away. Bluefur blinked and saw Stormclaw standing in front of her.

"Bluefur, your vigil is over, you may speak," he told her.

"Thank you Stormclaw," Bluefur mewed quietly. She looked around for Stonefoot, but he was gone. She assumed he was out training with Foxpaw. Bluefur decided to go tell Honeypelt about Willowpelt's prophecy. "Honeypelt" called Bluefur as she walked into Honeypelt and Spottedpaw's den. Neither of them were there. "They must be out collecting supplies," Bluefur thought to herself, and yawned. Bluefur went back to the warrior's den to get some rest and she passed Firepelt and Dapplepelt who were sharing tongues drowsily.

**Meanwhile, Spottedpaw and Honeypelt were collecting supplies. **

"Do you know what herb this one is?" asked Honeypelt flicking her tail toward a clump of leaves and flowers.

"That is marigold, and it's used for infections, right?" replied Spottedpaw.

"Yes and this one?" Honeypelt said pointing to a large plant with small green leaves as she bit some of the marigold leaves off.

"I think that is borage, used for queens to help bring their milk." Spottedpaw meowed softly.

"Yes collect some of that and we'll go back to camp." mewed Honeypelt proudly. A few moments after Spottedpaw and Honeypelt came back from collecting herbs, Whitestar called a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under Treebranch for a clan meeting." As Bluefur came out of the warrior's den she noticed Icekit, Jaykit, and Hazelkit bouncing out of the nursery with Lilaccloud padding out closely behind.

"**Icekit, Jaykit, and Hazelkit have reached their 6****th**** moons. Bluefur, although you are young, I believe you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Hazelpaw's mentor," mewed Whitestar. Hazelpaw padded up and touched noses with her new mentor. "Stormclaw, you are ready for another apprentice. Your apprentice will be Jaypaw. Teach him everything you know," continued Whitestar. Jaypaw padded forward and touched noses with Stormclaw. When Stormclaw and Jaypaw stepped back, Whitestar continued, "Dapplepelt, you taught Bluefur well. Now you can teach Icepaw all you know." Icepaw padded forward happily and touched noses with Dapplepelt. **

"**Icepaw, Jaypaw, Hazelpaw!" chanted Silverpaw, Foxpaw, and Mistypaw. The rest of the clan joined in right after that. As Bluefur padded away from the ceremony, she heard Whitestar tell Stormclaw, **

"**MoonClan got attacked by foxes last night. I heard cats and foxes screech by the border with MoonClan, so keep an eye out for foxes on our territories."**

"**Ok, I will," replied Stormclaw, as Bluefur headed away to Honeypelt's den. Bluefur padded into the den. **

"**Honeypelt, I need to speak to you," she called. **

"**Yes?" Honeypelt replied. **

"**I've had a dream from CloudClan!" exclaimed Bluefur. **

"**Tell me what you saw," Honeypelt mewed. **

"**Willowpelt came to me and said: The kin of the Bluestone will unite the clans together in a great battle against a strong enemy," Bluefur said. **

"**Wow!" mewed Honeypelt. "That's the first time that I've heard that a warrior had a vision from CloudClan. I'll try to figure it out and let you know as soon as I do, but right now you have something else to focus on." **

"**I do?" Bluefur mewed, confused. **

"**Bluefur, anyone can tell that Stonefoot likes you," Honeypelt mewed. **

"**He does?" exclaimed Bluefur. **

"**Yes, and you should focus on him and let me focus on the prophecy," mewed Honeypelt sternly. **

"**Ok," mewed Bluefur, "I'll ask him to go hunting with me."**

"**Good idea" mewed Honeypelt, as Bluefur padded out.**

**As Bluefur padded out of Honeypelt's den, Hazelpaw came up to her "Can we start training now?" she mewed excitedly. **

"**Yes, I'll teach you how to hunt," replied Bluefur. "Come on, let's go to the big rocks and find some prey." When Bluefur and Icepaw were leaving camp, they passed Stonefoot and Foxpaw, who were talking about Foxpaw's sister, Mistypaw. **

"**Hi guys, would you like to come hunting with us?" asked Bluefur. **

"**Sure!" replied Stonefoot. "Are you going to teach Hazelpaw how to hunt?" **

"**Yes, so try not to interrupt us," purred Bluefur as Stonefoot started padding out of the thorn barrier that guarded the camp from intruders.**

"Can I show you how I think it is supposed to be done?" asked Hazelpaw when they had gotten to the clearing.

"Sure" mewed Bluefur. Hazelpaw sniffed the air, and then she crept off through the undergrowth. Bluefur, Stonefoot, and Foxpaw all crept after her. Hazelpaw was sitting under a fern, watching a rabbit slowly nibble a nut.

"Now!" hissed Bluefur.

"Wait," replied Hazelpaw silently. Stonefoot slunk off. Right after he left a huge shadow covered them, and a huge eagle soared down and killed the rabbit with its talons. Just as it started to take off with the rabbit in its claws, Hazelpaw jumped up and bit the eagle in the neck as they fell to the ground with the rabbit next to them. Bluefur raced forward and helped Hazelpaw out from under her huge catch. Just then, Stonefoot padded up with two snowy white rabbits in his mouth. When he saw the catch, he dropped them in amazement and exclaimed:

"Great CloudClan, did you catch all that Hazelpaw?" Hazelpaw shifted her paws nervously.

"Yes" she replied.

"Wow, that's amazing!" praised Stonefoot.

"Good job," purred Bluefur, still amazed at what her apprentice had done.

"Thank you," purred Hazelpaw.

"Come on, let's take these back to camp. Bluefur, you and I will take this bird, and Foxpaw, and Hazelpaw can carry the rabbits," mewed Stonefoot as Bluefur bit the neck and Foxpaw and Hazelpaw picked up the rabbits. As they headed back for camp, they passed a dead sparrow writhing with maggots.

"Eeeeww," Hazelpaw mewed as she wrinkled her nose to the smell.

"Come on let's go before I get sick at that crow-food," mewed Foxpaw. They padded away from the crow-food through the thorn barrier into camp.

"Wow!" exclaimed Firepelt, as they passed the warriors den towards the fresh-kill pile. When they had dropped the prey on the pile, all the cats of the clan gathered around them.

"How did you do it?" and,

"Where did you find it?" were some of the questions they got. Bluefur pushed Hazelpaw forward.

"Hazelpaw can answer your questions, as she was the one who caught it," Bluefur mewed. While Hazelpaw was answering the questions that were thrown at her, Whitestar approached them.

"Who caught this eagle?" she asked.

"I did," replied Hazelpaw proudly.

"You did?!!!!" exclaimed Whitestar.

"Yes, I dreamt of myself catching one last night," Hazelpaw mewed.

"Since you caught it, you and the apprentices may eat it as your reward," Whitestar mewed proudly.

"Thank you Whitestar," purred Hazelpaw. Whitestar grabbed one of the rabbits and headed to her den.

"Bluefur!" Bluefur heard a hiss coming from the shadows; she turned and saw Honeypelt standing in her den. "Come here," she mewed. Bluefur padded over to her. "I've figured out what the prophecy means," Honeypelt mewed. Bluefur gasped.

"What does it mean?" asked Bluefur.

"It means that Stonefoot's and your kits will save all the clans around this area from a terrible danger," Honeypelt mewed softly.

"Does that mean that Stonefoot will be my mate?" asked Bluefur nervously.

"I think so, but I'm not sure what the kits will save us from," mewed Honeypelt.

"When Willowpelt came to me, she said the prophecy, but after she said it, I heard a fox screech in the distance. What do you think that means?" mewed Bluefur.

"Maybe the foxes will attack us," Honeypelt mewed.

"I'll think about it later," Bluefur mewed, as her stomach gurgled oddly.

"That's probably telling me I'm hungry," thought Bluefur as Honeypelt mewed,

"Good idea, but for now, eat, and get some rest."

As Bluefur came out of the medicine cat's den, Stonefoot rushed up and mewed,

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm okay, I just needed to talk to Honeypelt," purred Bluefur. "I need to speak to Whitestar, but after that would you like to share a rabbit?" asked Bluefur.

"Okay!" purred Stonefoot happily as he padded over to the warriors den. Bluefur went over to where Whitestar and Stormclaw were speaking.

"Whitestar? When we were coming back to camp from our hunting patrol, we passed a dead sparrow covered with maggots. I think a fox got it," Bluefur mewed.

"Okay, I'll tell the patrols to keep an eye out for foxes," Whitestar mewed.

"Thank you Whitestar," Bluefur mewed as she padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Bluefur picked up a rabbit and padded over to Stonefoot, who was sitting by the entrance of the warrior's den. After they ate, Stonefoot purred

"I love you Bluefur."

"I love you too Stonefoot," purred Bluefur happily as he started to groom her. The next morning, when Bluefur woke up, she felt kind of weird, in a happy and sick sort of way. She decided to go to Honeypelt. As Bluefur walked into the den, Honeypelt asked her,

"Bluefur?! Why are you here? Are you alright?"

"I feel a little weird, like I'm going to be sick, but I don't think that's going to happen," Bluefur mewed nervously.

"Lie down and let me feel your belly," Honeypelt told her. Bluefur did as instructed as Honeypelt felt parts of her stomach.

"I think I know what is going on," mewed Honeypelt.

"What is it?" asked Bluefur.

"You're pregnant!" Honeypelt meowed.


	3. Treeclan!

**Treeclan**

Swiftheart was tracking a wood mouse through the thick undergrowth. Suddenly, a new scent came to his nose. "FOX!!!!!!!" he hissed with displeasure and fear. He turned around and raced back to the giant hollow tree in which was the camp of Treeclan (his clan, as you can tell from the title). He stopped in front of Ravenclaw, the deputy, who was sitting outside of Mossstar's den (A/N I know, to many s's (?) but I couldn't think of another name).

"What is it?" Ravenclaw mewed.

"T-There's a… f-fox down by the… river!" Swiftheart mewed, out of breath. Ravenclaw looked around just as Longclaw padded out of the warrior's den.

"Longclaw, come with Swiftheart and I, there is a fox by the river, it must be driven out!" He mewed. Then he mewed "Swiftheart, lead the way." Swiftheart padded out of the tree, with Ravenclaw and Longclaw fast on his tail. When they stepped out to the clearing next to the river, there was a huge dog fox standing in front of them.

"That is a lot bigger than I expected!" meowed Longclaw squeakily.

"Uh-Huh!" Swiftheart mewed. The fox growled.

" ATTACK!" yowled Ravenclaw. All three of the cats jumped at the fox. Longclaw swiped his extra long claws at the foxes belly while Swiftheart dragged his claws along its hindquarters. The fox screeched in fury. Ravenclaw swiped its muzzle and the fox butted hi, into a tree. Ravenclaw slid to the ground and didn't move.

"Nooooooooooo!" yowled Longclaw. He jumped on to the foxes back and dug his claws in. The fox screeched and threw him off. Swiftheart gave it one last scratch and it ran yelping to the Rainclan border. He turned around and ran to Ravenclaw's side.

"We need to get him to Hazeltail as soon as possible." He mewed. Both of them grabbed part of Ravenclaw's back and dragged him back to the camp.

As they dragged Ravenclaw into camp, Belltail ran out of the nursery.

" Is he okay?" she mewed (Ravenclaw is her mate). Longclaw and Swiftheart put him down gently and Belltail yowled for Hazeltail. She came padding out of her den with Mudpaw behind her.

"What happened?" she asked. Longclaw coughed up a little bit of blood and rasped

"There was a dog fox by the river… huge… threw Ravenclaw into a tree and he didn't get up." Mudpaw gasped and pulled Ravenclaw into the medicine cat's den with unusual strength. Hazeltail turned to Longclaw and Swiftheart and mewed

"You two, into my den" then she turned to Belltail and mewed " and you go to the nursery and tell Roseheart what happened."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Flametooth went to see Longclaw

" How are you?" she asked him.

" I'm a lot better, Hazeltail said I can go back to my duties tomorrow" said Longclaw.

" Great! would you like me to bring you some fresh-kill?" purred Flametooth.

" Sure! Thanks!" purred Longclaw. There was something about that beautiful ginger she-cat that made his heart soar.

" Good choice!" mewed Ravenclaw. Longclaw turned to him.

" I don't know what your--- Longclaw was cut off as Flametooth padded in. As they ate, Longclaw let out a purr. When they were finished, Longclaw fell asleep to the steady rasping of Flametooth's tongue to his ears.

**A/N: Hi all! Can you pleeeeeaase review this, PLEASE???**

**Thanks, and sorry the third chappie took so long, I promise I'll make the 4****th**** chapter faster. **

**Next Chapter:: Moonclan! Lets see whats going on w/ Reedfang and Needlestripe!**


End file.
